Computer users seeking to reduce the expense and overhead associated with maintaining their own computing resources have turned to purchasing computing services offered by computing resource service providers. Such computing services are often configurable and scalable to meet various computing needs of the computer users and to provide high availability. The use of hosted computing services and storage has proliferated in recent years where the resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers that leverage large-scale networks of computer systems to host and execute a variety of applications and services. This variety of applications and services can provide a significant number of potential solutions for a particular problem. Customers with data processing needs who wish to host their data processing using services and resources provided by the computing resource service provider to take advantage of increased availability and scalability may find that determining which data processing pipeline configuration will meet their needs can be challenging.